1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates most generally to the field of hand tools and more particularly to spatula type implements for applying putty, dry wall taping compound, plaster, adhesives and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a variety of spatula type hand tools have been available and generally have a steel blade attached to a wood or plastic handle. The size and configuration of the blade is determined by the type of use for which the tool is intended; for example, a relatively narrow straight edge blade is used for a putty knife, a relatively wider blade for drywall taping, and a notched edge for spreading adhesives for cove base or mosaic work.
In more recent years spatula type tools have been produced by molding a thermoplastic material. While such tools are less expensive than the previous metal blade variety they exhibit certain shortcomings which limit their utility even as a disposable one-job tool for use by the homeowner. Since the tools in use have a downward pressure applied to the handle, they tend to flex excessively at the transition between the blade and handle and that area becomes a structural failure point. The useful life of the tool is thus a function of the thickness of the plastic material. The production of a truly useful tool therefore requires the use of an excessive amount of material and increases the expense.